Thomas Y. Crowell Co.
Thomas Y. Crowell Co. was a publishing company founded by Thomas Y. Crowell. Thomas Y. Crowell Thomas Young Crowell (1836–1915)The LUCILE Project http://sdrc.lib.uiowa.edu/lucile/publishers/crowell/cr_intro.htm was a well-respected Boston bookbinder who ran his own bindery in the early 1860s, which began publishing in 1876. During his leadership of Thomas Y. Crowell Co., the company issued a profitable line of reference works and a variety of fictional titles also. He died in 1909 at the age of 73. He had at least two sons: T. Irving Crowell, who joined the business in 1882, and Jeremiah Osborne Crowell, who was the sales manager in 1882. Company history The company began as a bookbindery founded by Benjamin Bradley in 1834. Crowell operated the business after Bradley's death in 1862 and eventually purchased the company from Bradley's widow in 1870. In 1882 T. Irving Crowell joined his father in the business. Jeremiah Osborne Crowell became the sales manager. In 1909, after Thomas Y. Crowell died, T. Irving Crowell became the company's president. Then in 1937, after T. Irving Crowell retired, the 3rd generation Robert L. Crowell took over and moved towards publishing trade books and biographies. The company was sold to Dun & Bradstreet in 1968. In 1978, the company was sold to Harper & Row, who purchased Lippincott and combined the two into Crowell & Lippincott in 1979. Crowell & Lippincott was merged into Harper & Row in 1980. Published works Reference works *Works of Washighton Irving * Roget's Thesaurus International *''The Dictionary of Business and Finance'' * a Social Studies Series *''The Radio Amateur's Handbook'' (at least 1964-1970) *''Benet's Reader's Encyclopedia'' * The Soldiers' Diary and Note Book, revised edition Fiction *Frank Heller detective/mystery series, *Eight books in the Nine to Twelve Series for older children *''The Children of the Valley'' by Harriet Prescott Spofford *''Little Dick's Son'' by Kate Gannett Wells *''Marcia & the Major'' by J.L. Harbour * Song of the Bell by Friedrich Schiller *''How Dexter Paid His Way'' by Kate Upson Clark *''The Flatiron and the Red Cloak'' by Abby Morton Diaz *''In the Poverty Year'' by Marian Douglas *''Little Sky-High'' by Hezekiah Butterworth *''The Little Cave-Dwellers'' by Ella Farman Pratt *''The Poetical Works of John Milton'' by John Milton *''Westward the Sun'' by Brigid Knight (1942) * The Betsy-Tacy books by Maud Hart Lovelace *"Jed - A Boy's Adventure in the Army of 61-65 - A Story of Battle and Prison, of Peril and Escape" by Warren Lee Goss *"Poems, Plays and Essays" of Oliver Goldsmith, M.B. *"Poems: 'Longfellow's Early Poems" by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow *"Poems: 'The Courtship of Miles Standish'" by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow *"Poems: 'The Complete Poetical Works of Robert Burns" © 1900 *"Poems: 'Idylls of the King' by Alfred Lord Tennyson (1885) *''Faust: A Tragedy.'' by Goethe, Ed. F.H. Hedge, D.D. *''Cranford'' by Mrs. Gaskell * Ivanhoe: A Romance, by Sir Walter Scott, Bart., 1898 (illustrated by Allan Stewart) See also *List of American book publishers References External links *NY Times: July 30, 1915 Category:1909 deaths Category:American publishers (people) Category:1836 births Category:Defunct book publishing companies of the United States Category:Companies established in 1834